The Wedding Crasher
by Annie Coomes
Summary: After Doomsday, what if that woman in the Tardis in a wedding dress was acutally Rose? What if she was about to get married? How could the Doctor cope? One Shot.


"The Wedding Crasher" challenge. Initiated by Mea-Kh for Physics.

Disclaimer: I Don't own Doctor Who

Summary: After Doomsday, what if that woman in the Tardis in a wedding dress was acutally Rose? What if she was about to get married? How could the Doctor cope?

* * *

The Wedding Crasher

'What?' a voice called out from behind the Doctor in the Tardis. He jumped as he wiped away the tears from his face; his Rose had just slipped from his grasp for one finally time – he could never see her again.

'What?' he asked in shock wanting to know how someone could just fall into the Tardis as he orbited a super nova…just so he could say goodbye…just so he could tell her he loved her…just for that one last moment.

'What?' her voice asked back sounding hysterical, the Doctor closed his eyes, the voice was so familiar to him, it sounded exactly like Rose – but he knew it couldn't be, he'd just lost her…forever.

'What?' he asked again as he turned around to face the woman who stood before him. His breath caught in his throat as he saw a woman all in white, she was lost beneath layers of lace and frills, blonde curls settled over her shoulders and around her face. A veil was pulled back off her face and black make up streaked her cheeks; the Doctor met her eyes and froze.

'Rose' he whispered in disbelief. He rubbed his eyes, he knew it couldn't be her, he had to be imagining her, he'd just lost her – there was no way she could really be here. She looked at him, he eyes widening and her mouth opening

'Doctor?' she breathed in shock. The Doctor shook his head and stepped back away from her

'Who are you?' he asked suspiciously, his voice cracking from all the emotions riding through him – some from losing her and some from finding her.

'Rose' she said quietly as she watched him. 'Rose Tyler'

'But you're not' he snarled as he watched her 'Who are you and what do you want?' he asked coldly.

'I'm Rose Tyler' she repeated louder 'Twenty Five years old, a chief executive at Torchwood' she began. The Doctor froze

'Five years' he whispered

'What?' she replied

'It's been five years since you fell' he repeated as his voice crackled with emotion. Rose nodded silently

'Yes'

'Oh God' he murmured as he realised it was really her, that she was standing in front of him. 'Oh God' he whispered again.

'Wotcha' Rose whispered as she smiled gently at him. The Doctor breathed deeply

'How long has it been?' she asked softly. The Doctor blinked rapidly trying to remove the moisture that was filling his eyes

'Three months – three months since you fell…two minutes since we said…' the Doctor swallowed heavily 'since we said goodbye'

Rose nodded and wiped tears from her cheeks as she watched him

'It's been so long' she whispered. The Doctor nodded in agreement and unfroze himself from the floor, he opened his arms to her and she ran into them. They stood that wait for a moment, locked into each others arms holding onto one another as though she had never left, as if there wasn't a forever of realities between them. The Doctor held her close crushing the fine layers of lace that decorated her dress, he didn't care; he just needed to be with her again. Rose held the Doctor tightly in disbelief… she was finally holding the man that she loves…loved. Rose didn't know any thing any more, she felt so stupid standing in front of him dressed in her wedding dress…only she didn't have and aisle to walk down.

'Doctor?' Rose finally squeaked.

'Yeah?' he replied after a moment still holding her tightly – she stepped back out of his arms.

'Why am I here?' she asked. The Doctor shook his head

'I really don't know' he replied honestly. Rose bit her lip

'But you look beautiful' he said softly as he smiled at her. Rose smiled and tugged at her dress self-conscious; it was this tiny movement that hit the Doctor. He wrinkled his brow and watched her; he saw the tiny diamond on her finger sparkling in the weak light of the Tardis

'Rose…why are you wearing a wedding dress?' he asked after a moment, his voice straining as he tried to sound normal. Rose blushed

'I'm getting married' she whispered. The Doctor froze and closed his eyes

'Married?' he echoed. Rose nodded and then she was gone. The Doctor opened his eyes and she was gone for all of time and space… she had disappeared five years into the future just as she had disappeared on a beach in Norway. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, nothing could describe the pain that tore through his soul. She was his life and she was gone. His love and she loved another. His one and only and she'd moved on. He couldn't handle it. The Doctor turned to the settings and hit the buttons as tears stung in his eyes.

'Burning up a sun just to say goodbye' he muttered coldly as the Tardis began to hurtle through time and space.

'Burning in a sun just to say goodbye' he whispered knowing that he could never find someone like her again. Even if she could move one…even if she could love another…he couldn't. He looked up as the Tardis screamed in warning, he stroked the control panel

'Sorry old girl' he muttered as he grasped the rail preparing himself for the collision that was sure to come.

The Tardis and the Doctor hurtled into the super nova that was burning up, they slowly burned to death, the dark wooden panelling scorching in the flames, the last Time Lord didn't make a sound as the flames licked at his skin, eating him up. He didn't move his lips he just saw her face in his mind, he saw his Rose and that was all he needed. Together the last Tardis and the last Time Lord fell into the fiery inferno, together they would die as together they had lived. All was gone.

Rose felt hot tears stream down her cheeks as she hid in the back room of the church

'Rose?' someone shouted as they pounded on the doors. Rose shook violently and sobbed as she hugged herself imaging his arms were around her once more. All was gone.

'I suppose' she whispered to herself as she shook with tears 'if this is my last chance to say it, Doctor…'. Rose fell to the floor crying hysterically never to rise again. All was truly gone.

* * *

Your thoughts please?


End file.
